The Prodigal Son
by KagomeSere
Summary: During a demon attack, a 15 year old Chris is sent hurtling back in the past in year 2000, where the Charmed ones are very young and with Prue still alive. When the past Charmed ones encounter the Elder-Witch, will time will be messed up? How will Chris go back to his time with his secret and parentage intact? Or is this a recipe for disaster?
1. Chapter 1

The Prodigal Son

Summary: During a demon attack, a 15 year old Chris is sent hurtling back in the past in year 2000, where the Charmed ones are very young and with Prue still alive. When the past Charmed ones encounter the Elder-Witch, will time will be messed up? How will Chris go back to his time with his secret and parentage intact?

Chris is half Witch and half Elder, Wyatt is half Witch and half Whitelighter.

Wyatt is twice blessed and very powerful but since Chris is Half Elder, Chris is equally as powerful as him. Also Wyatt and Chris are the Charmed ones. Seeing as their both pretty powerful individually, they don't need a third person, they make formidable Charmed ones, with the Power of Two.

Chris's Powers: Advanced Telekinesis (Offensive), Telematerialization(Active),Telekinetic Orbing (Offensive), Levitation (Offensive), Molecular Combustion (Offensive), Molecular Immobilization (Defensive), Molecular Inhibition (Offensive), Invisibility (Active), Electrokinesis (Offensive), Astral Projection (Active), Empathy (Offensive) Orbing, Healing and other basic Whitelighter abilities.

Wyatt's powers: Astral Projection (Active), Telekinetic Orbing (Active), Telematerialization (Active),Advanced Telekinesis(Offensive), Molecular Deceleration (Defensive), Geokinesis (Offensive), Augmentation (Active), Premonition (Passive), Levitation (Offensive), Telepathy (Offensive), Fireball (Offensive), Orbing, Healing and other Basic Whitelighter abilities.

Augmentation: The ability to enhance others powers and make it stronger.

Wyatt's Telepathy: Can read minds, project his own thoughts into others minds and replicate, channel any powers he wants.

Chris's Empathy: feeling peoples emotions, can replicate and channel other's powers and channeling emotion of others then project those emotions through hands in form of tiny electric bolts.

Both brothers have the power to replicate and channel powers.

Piper's Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition.

Phoebe's Powers: Premonitions, Empathy, Levitation.

Paige: Telekinetic Orbing, Healing and Orb Shield.

Phoebe has 3 daughters and Paige also has 3 daughters but out of all the the generation, Wyatt and Chris are the strongest out of because they were both first born out and thus they are Charmed.

Chris's Age: 15

Wyatt: 16

Piper: 41

Phoebe: 40

Paige: 38

Charmed Past timeline: Set Season 2 after Apocalypse Now but before Becareful What You Witch For.

* * *

**Prologue**

2019, San Francisco

It was a normal day in the Halliwell Manor, well...as normal as it can be. Piper Halliwell and Leo were currently having a family dinner with their children. Since their final battled years ago, things had been relatively calm. Occasionally some demons popped up but not that much and those demons weren't that much of a hassle to deal with. With one flick of hands, Piper would blow them before they could even cause damage to her children.

Today being a day off for Piper and Leo from their job, they were having family time. However, suddenly there was a startling noise and the family whipped their head up just in time to see several Darklighters black orb in.

Piper's eyes went wide and instinctively flicked her hands to vanquish them but they seemed to have expected that because they orbed out before her power would effect them and orbed back in.

"Boys orb away" shouted Piper

Although she knew Chris and Wyatt were more than capable of taking care of themselves and were extremely powerful, she didn't want to risk her sons getting hurt. Piper was so occupied with the Darklighters, that she did not notice a demon flaming in. Reluctantly Wyatt orbed off and Chris was about to do the same when suddenly he felt himself being pushed off before even he could orb.

"No Chris!" shouted Piper as she noticed a demon using telekinesis on her son. Piper blew it up but not in time, because it was then she noticed a some type of vortex into which Chris was falling and after he fell, it closed with Chris in it...

* * *

Meanwhile, in 2000

Phoebe Halliwell was sitting in the couch of the living room, revising for her exam when suddenly she gasped as she was violently pulled into a vision

_In Vision_

_A 15 year old boy appeared to be in an alley, he seemed to have brown hair and emerald green eyes and he was surrounded by 6 demons._

_End of Vision_

Phoebe whipped her eyes opened as the vision stopped.

"Uh oh" she said "Prue! Piper! Leo!" she hollered

Immediately, Prue, Piper and Leo ran in, thinking it was a demon but sighed in relief, yet confusion when there weren't any.

"Pheebs, what's wrong?" asked Piper

"A kid, vision, let's go!" shouted Phoebe and walked towards the door, with Prue, Piper and Leo following her

**10 minutes later**

All four of them got out of the car while Phoebe looked around, trying see which alley the boy is suppose to be in

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Leo

"Yes, I think so anyway!" said Phoebe, she walked even more and then froze

"There he is!" shouted Phoebe

Pointing out at the boy who was complete surrounded.

Before the Charmed ones could get close enough to save him, the demons all conjured fireball and threw it towards him in the middle

"No!" shouted Prue, knowing she couldn't save the boy

But to their pleasant surprise, the fireballs, before they could touch him, was flung back and hit the demons.

"What the..." trailed Prue

As they were trying to attack him again, the boy flicked his finger and telekinetically flung them a good feet away from them. When they were a good distance away from them, the boy flicked his hands, just like Piper does to freeze demons, but instead as he did it the demons blew up.

"He's a witch" stated Piper after seeing how much power the kid packed

"A superwitch, his telekinesis seems stronger than mine!" stated Prue shocked

As if that was baffling enough, another demon, which the boy had missed, aimed another fireball at him from behind him. Before they could warn him, he turned around and instantly disappeared in white-blue orbs for a second before he orbed back and blew up the demon.

At seeing this, for the first time Leo appeared to be the one in shock along with Piper and her sisters.

"He-he orbs!" said Prue, being the first one to break the silence...

* * *

**Powers Used in This Chapter**

Molecular Combustion: Old Piper, Chris

Orbing: Wyatt, Chris

Premonition: Young Phoebe

Advanced Telekinesis: Chris


	2. Chapter 2

The Prodigal Son

Summary: During a demon attack, a 15 year old Chris is sent hurtling back in the past in year 2000, where the Charmed ones are very young and with Prue still alive. When the past Charmed ones encounter the Elder-Witch, will time will be messed up? How will Chris go back to his time with his secret and parentage intact?

Chris is half Witch and half Elder, Wyatt is half Witch and half Whitelighter.

Wyatt is twice blessed and very powerful but since Chris is Half Elder, Chris is equally as powerful as him. Also Wyatt and Chris are the Charmed ones. Seeing as their both pretty powerful individually, they don't need a third person, they make formidable Charmed ones, with the Power of Two.

Chris's Powers: Advanced Telekinesis (Offensive), Telematerialization(Active),Telekinetic Orbing (Offensive), Levitation (Offensive), Molecular Combustion (Offensive), Molecular Immobilization (Defensive), Molecular Inhibition (Offensive), Invisibility (Active), Electrokinesis (Offensive), Astral Projection (Active), Empathy (Offensive) Orbing, Healing and other basic Whitelighter abilities.

Wyatt's powers: Astral Projection (Active), Telekinetic Orbing (Active), Telematerialization (Active),Advanced Telekinesis(Offensive), Molecular Deceleration (Defensive), Geokinesis (Offensive), Augmentation (Active), Premonition (Passive), Levitation (Offensive), Telepathy (Offensive), Fireball (Offensive), Orbing, Healing and other Basic Whitelighter abilities.

Augmentation: The ability to enhance others powers and make it stronger.

Wyatt's Telepathy: Can read minds, project his own thoughts into others minds and replicate, channel any powers he wants.

Chris's Empathy: feeling peoples emotions, can replicate and channel other's powers and channeling emotion of others then project those emotions through hands in form of tiny electric bolts.

Both brothers have the power to replicate and channel powers.

Piper's Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition.

Phoebe's Powers: Premonitions, Empathy, Levitation.

Paige: Telekinetic Orbing, Healing and Orb Shield.

Phoebe has 3 daughters and Paige also has 3 daughters but out of all the the generation, Wyatt and Chris are the strongest out of because they were both first born out and thus they are Charmed.

Chris's Age: 15

Charmed Timeline: Set Season 2 after Apocalypse Now but before Becareful What You Witch For.

**Author's Note: **_Someone asked why did they take a car instead of Leo orbing the girls, well the reason why I had them take a car instead of orbing is because I noticed in the first 3 seasons of Charmed series, Leo NEVER orbed all the Charmed ones, aside from Piper, he only orbed Piper not Prue, Piper and Phoebe together, heck he didn't orb anybody but himself. It was only since Paige became a charmed one, did Leo start orbing the girls so that's why they took a car instead of Leo orbing._

_**Here's the next chapter, do review.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wait, he orbed, don't Whitelighters orb?" asked Piper looking at Leo

"Yes, yes they do" said Leo

"But he had witch powers, he used telekinesis and a weird blowing up power, how can he have whitelighter and witch powers?!" asked Phoebe

"I don't understand" said Leo, shock evident in his voice

Wanting the answer to this puzzle, the Charmed ones marched towards the boy, Leo following them with same energy, as he also was baffled at how the kid seemed to have Whitelighter powers and Witch powers.

"What the hell is going in..." Chris trailed in confusion

The past one's heard him and could recognise the tone of confusion in his voice, which raised even more questions than answers. Why was the kid confused?

Chris looked around, it was evident that he definitely wasn't in his house

_'Where the hell did that stupid demon send me? Where is mom and Wyatt?' he _thought scared

Oh he wasn't scared of demons, oh god know, he had plenty of powers to fight them off. He was scared for his mother, last he saw, demons were attacking her, that and he wanted to just go home.

It was then he turned around that he froze in shock at seeing 3 women and a blond man. What shocked him was at who they were. He was staring at a very,** very** young face of his mother, father and his aunt Phoebe. If that wasn't a indicator, the face of a very young and living, breathing version of of his long dead Aunt Prue, who seemed very alive.

"Oh bloody hell" muttered Chris under his breath and started to back away, while inwardly cringed at swearing at he could imagine how much his mother might shout at him for swearing, and probably threaten to wash his mouth.

"Whoa, don't be scared, we're-uh we're good people" spoke up Phoebe seeing how shocked he appeared to be and how he was backing away.

"Yeah, we're witches, we fight demons and we are very good" pitched in Piper

Biting his lip, Chris looked at them. Knowing they won't leave him alone now, he sighed.

"I know" muttered Chris

"Wait, you do?" asked Prue, confused and slight suspicious growing.

"Yeah your the Charmed ones and your their Whitelighter" said Chris pointing at them and his father

At this Leo looked surprised and Prue's eyes widened even more

"How do you know that?" asked Prue, her eyes narrowing

"Spare me the suspicion, you're the Charmed ones, everybody in the magical community are supposed to know who you are, sadly." explained Chris, praying they believe him. He didn't exactly know how far behind he was in time and didn't want to let them know his exact relation. Although seeing his father holding his mother's hand, he knew he wasn't to far behind if they were dating.

_'Thank god atleast I didn't go back in a time where they still hadn't gotten their powers yet, now that would have been a disaster' _thought Chris

"Oh" said Prue, her suspicion vanishing instantly

Meanwhile Piper, and Leo were both looking at the boy intently.

"So...who are you?" asked Phoebe, curiosity getting the better off her. She was dying to solve the mystery and couldn't hold it any longer.

"Chris, Chris Perry" said Chris and froze as he almost felt a deja vu of some kind but didn't know why he had the deja vu.

_'Did I ever introduce myself as Chris Perry to someone?' _he thought confused. He mentally shook his head and looked at them.

"Alright then, I'm Phoebe, this is Prue, she is Piper. We're sisters and Leo is Leo our Whitelighter" said Phoebe practically bouncing.

"Uh hi" said Chris shuffling his feet.

"So Chris, are you a witch?" asked Leo looking at him. He wanted to know, no witch in the world can orb, it was a Whitelighter power and he wanted to know how the boy got their powers.

"I...don't want to say" said Chris, because if he told them the full on truth his life and future could be destroyed.

_'Besides, they probably won't believe me anyway!'_

"Why, we are good people." said Piper looking at him confused, while Prue also folded her arms, looking at him intently. But to her surprise, the boy didn't crack under her stare, he seemed to stare back at her. This surprised Prue, usually everybody backed away or alteast became uncomfortable under her stare but he seemed to take it in stride. Prue didn't say it outloud but she liked the boy's attitude.

"Fine I kind of am type of witch" said Chris

"Then how did you orb?" asked Leo after Chris admitted at being a witch, finally having pinned him down. But to his, and the Charmed ones surprise, no surprise or guilt appeared at Chris's face or stance. He simply looked at them, as if that didn't faze him, which perplexed them.

"I know"

"Excuse me?" asked Piper "You said your a witch but you orbed, how is that possible?"

Chris rolled his eyes at that

"It is possible, because I am half witch and half whitelighter" said Chris, not telling them the fact that technically he was half Elder.

"WHAT?"


End file.
